


He Was Wild

by HoneyBee (BronnyBee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Confusion, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronnyBee/pseuds/HoneyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff's son was known to be a good boy, if slightly odd and unconventional. He was always hyped up and lively. </p><p>Some might say he was an 'adrenaline junkie'. But Stiles thought that wasn't quite right. He just wanted fire. His blood boiling and searing as it fought to break him at the seams, leaving his body in a rush until he just had to run. Just run away.</p><p>--</p><p>Stiles gets mistaken as an Omega because of his scent. He attends Alpha night and is tempting to the pack</p><p>--</p><p>Very rough and while it is consensual there is a little confusion and could have potential to be triggering</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Wild

The Sheriff's son was known to be a good boy, if slightly odd and unconventional. He was always hyped up and lively.

Some might say he was an 'adrenaline junkie'. But Stiles thought that wasn't quite right. He just wanted fire. His blood boiling and searing as it fought to break him at the seams, leaving his body in a rush until he just had to run. Just run away.

Never in a million years would he stray to drugs to get his rush. Alcohol? Yes. Sex? Definitely - if anyone would ever give him the time of day. Clubbing was good too.

He'd heard of 'The Jungle' from Danny. Not directly, he'd had to loiter in the corner of the locker room to hear the news that the rumour was not true about Lydia's nipple piercing and Danny's recommendation was just a bonus tidbit.

When he'd arrived outside the first time, he felt stupid. Obviously it was a gay bar with dancers in camo jock straps and body paint. He liked the leaves in their hair for the added effect.

Honestly, he was so desperate. He felt tense and unsteady and he just really fucking wanted to dance and shake his ass off. Shake his thing he did. And while girls couldn't care less about him guys liked him enough that every time he got on the floor he was dry humped by at least 3 guys each night -- sometimes simultaneously. With his charm it was pretty easy to get alcohol too and if not he just held his cup of coke and became his own buzz.

It was a relief to go to 'The Jungle' he felt sated and loose after. But soon he felt himself slowly becoming increasingly more tense over the week and his normal Friday night out just wasn't going to cut it.

That's how he ended up visiting the club on a Wednesday night, and -- holy shit -- was he glad. Every single man there was gorgeous. Ripped and hot to the touch. Every guy was drooling over him, growling and begging, panting with want.

It was the best night of his life when he became a regular and helped the Wednesday bar man (Peter) out behind the bar. It was a little quieter and there were no dancers so he was stripped down to his boxers and danced on the bar before being pulled down in front of everyone and fingered by Peter while laying across the bar. Told he was a brave pup to come to Alpha night and was lucky he hadn't been knotted up.

(He remembers exploding to the image in his mind of being tied up in knotted rope, his cum blasting over his chest and chin before dripping on the bar and being licked up.)

Stiles became close to Peter. The man was in his mid-late thirty's and practically chanted about how one day he was going to get his nephew and other members of his family down to see Stiles. He wanted them to taste him, chase him and knot him up.

Stiles met Derek about 7 weeks later. He was so fucking grumpy and kept sniffing Stiles and rubbing his forearm on Stiles whenever he moved about.

Stiles loved Boyd, Isaac and Liam; Scott was practically his soulmate and made his knees melt whenever he licked up Stiles' neck and behind his ear as one of the other boys stuck their fingers in his cunt and licked off their fingers after. It was like they knew how to feed his thirst.

Peter's family members and friends came down every week from then on and played around with Stiles. He became a little closer to Derek. Stiles never spoke to him but Derek liked to listen and grunt when Stiles spoke and held onto the top of Stiles' thigh.

He'd almost forgot what Derek sounded like until he invited Stiles to a family run one weekend. Stiles declined and Derek said that the offer was was still on for the next time -- whenever that was.

Stiles thought about the offer for the rest of the week. He had to force himself to go to the club on Wednesday and guiltily smiled at everyone. He regretted declining their invitation.

Boyd pulled him in front of him( one arm down the back of his trousers and the other under his shirt) and told Stiles it was fine. Isaac bought him a drink. Peter gave him one on the house. Scott did shots with him. Liam bought him a drink. Peter gave him another on the house.

His eyesight was blurry when he felt himself be dragged outside. Stiles knew all the boys were there, prowling around, rubbing him and laughing at him as he fell over air.

Derek was wandering behind his his leather jacket, hands in his pocket and glaring at whatever he saw.

Stiles felt great. Alive. Laughing and joking with the boys and when he landed on his chest he let out a moan as the other boys pushed his shoulders down and hips up before he twisted over and used them to pull himself up.

He remembers laughing manically before Derek pushed him.

He fell forward onto his knees and managed to flop over onto his side so that he could roll down the hill with minimal scratches

His laugh faltered when he reached the bottom of the hill and turned to see shining eyes. Some were amber, others blue, only one pair were blood red.

Stiles' breath caught and he shuddered.

He guessed most people would scream and try to run, call for help and cry or just lose consciousness. But Stiles just watched as Derek walked down the hill, pulling his jacket off and staring at Stiles with his red eyes.

Scrambling onto his knees, Stiles pushed his chest to the ground and pulled his pants and undies down his thigh before offering his bottom to the cold air. He pushed his face into the leaves and whined at the dirt.

Oh, how badly the human wanted Derek to fuck his ass...

He could hear Isaac's voice, asking from behind a tree whether Derek could see the moon shining on his juice. Derek leant behind Stiles and stretched his hole, tapping his finger against Stiles' pucker.

Whatever he was looking for, Stiles didn't know. But it seemed Red eyes didn't find it and dipped his head down to search his ass with his tounge.

"He tastes good but not right. And he isn't wet on the outside at all." Stiles thought back and realised he must have some lube still inside him from 'playtime' earlier.

Boyd and Isaac dared to walk closer and while Boyd pulled Stiles' head up, Isaac pulled his right leg out further to display him more.

Boyd grumbled, "You don't get wet for your Alpha, Omega?"

"Ome-?" Stiles questioned and gasped as Derek dug his tounge back in and Isaac held him from shaking forward and away. "Oh yes!" he screached into the trees and scared an owl off.

Derek slapped his hand hard against his ass, "what type of werewolf are you?" he sucked air through his teeth.

Confusion should have stirred but instead Stiles whined and pushed back, wanting something on or in his hole. "Oh, Alpha, Fuck me! I need your big werewolf cock in my little human hole!"

The crickets could practically be heard chirping as Stiles was let go of and the 3 boys stepped back as the others walked forward. Stiles reached back and stretched his hole, pushing his muscle and pulling the skin into a smooth little gape.

"He's human?" asked Scott.

Ethan stepped forward, "Said so. But he does smell like a fucking juicy Omega waiting to be knotted up."

"You shouldn't touch him. You'll get in trouble."

Derek's eyes had lost colour as he walked round and stared Stiles in his eyes. Watching the boy bite his bottom lip and wiggle his chest just to get his nipples some attention. "You want to be fucked?" Stiles nodded, "Hard?" he nodded again, "In the woods? By me? By a werewolf? Want to be knotted?" he nodded frantically and gasped for air, reaching forward to pull Derek closer by his shirt.

"Derek!"

"He said yes."

"I want it." the human pushed his ass up.

Derek spat on his hand and rubbed the spit over Stiles' little hole. Crouching over the boys dirty body he pushed the head of his dick against the slick and sucked air through his teeth as he slid in deeper.

He rested over the boy, pushing his head into the dirt so the bitches whines could be controlled and trapped for a time when his pack wasn't surrounding them and touching around the boys limbs and penis, pleasuring and holding him still for the taking. He rocked his hips deep, feeling his girth tingle as his knot began to swell.

Derek growled into the boys back and started slamming his hips faster without any rhythm, inviting his pack to mouth and rub against his bitch's flesh.

Stiles was shaking and grabbing at whatever he could ( Jackson and Boyd's cocks), he was close and knew he was going to be milked onto the dirt of the forest floor. He felt exhilerated as he felt himself being stretched.

"Feel that little bitch? I'm knotting you up on my dick. You'll be stuck here for an hour, clenching on my cock and sucking off all the pups" he thrust in all the way, making Stiles scream as he hit his prostate, leaving the boy begging as he rocked against it and locked himself in place.

Stiles felt heat shoot into him as he was milked by the pressure of Derek cumming on his prostate. He felt numb as Jackson came over his back, Liam humping his leg and the other boys just touching him all over.

"Hear that, Derek?" Scott asked.

Derek sighed and looked up at the lights just over 15 metres away. "Don't worry, he's just looking for his son. Stay quiet and he wont find us, it isn't like the Sheriff is looking for us."


End file.
